Survivor: Dark Spyro
Survivor: Dark Spyro is currently the most popular 'Forum Games' game. It was conceived by King_Pika in the forum's Stuff & Nonsense board, but as he wanted to actually play the game, he outsourced its development to anyone interested. HIR volunteered to serve as the host of the game. It was soon moved to the 'Forum Games' section by a moderator so HIR could have control over the rules. The game is played by two teams consisting of many users, working together to answer alot of trivia asked by the host. Teams would then eliminate players depending on if they won or lost. The teams would eventually merge and the competition would become an individual one. Initially, HIR ran the game through the use of flavor text, a common tool used in games conducted on internet forums. The text was accompanied by music to listen to during the text and challenges. The initial season was so successful, King_Pika immediately recruited for a second season. The second season was hosted by Seiki, who continued many of the things HIR introduced. When the second season concluded, King_Pika gathered the top 9 from each season to compete in an "All-Stars" season. Pika has confirmed a season 4 which he shall host. Should the game get to a fifth season, Seiki is slated to host once again. Unofficial Storyline: HIR conducted the first season like a legitimate game show. He gathered the competitors on a tropical island, split them into teams, and had them compete in challenges. Players were banished one-by-one until DragonCamo ended up the victor in a battle royale with SPARXisAWESOME. HIR revealed that the game had been conducted on one of King Bowser Koopa's luxurious private islands. He left DragonCamo with the bill and fled aboard a helicopter, at which point Bowser himself showed up and forced DragonCamo to work for him as punishment. After his elimination, Seiki was slowly consumed by the power of darkness and grew evil. He went on to begin extracting the hearts of his fellow compeitiors Kingdom Hearts style. When season 1 ended, Seiki and King_Pika got together and came up with the idea for a season 2 with Seiki as the main host. However, Seiki's true intention for a season 2 was to round up the final season 1 contestants and a few others for him to experiment on and possibly collect their hearts, the purpose of this left unknown. After a set of 12 contestants was gathered, season 2 was held in Traverse Town. Like the first season, it was conducted like a legitimate game show. As the season progressed, Seiki became more and more consumed by darkness. In the end, Seiki spared two people. One was DragonCamo, who was still laboring for Bowser AND now Seiki himself. And the other was HIR, who had vanished without a trace. At the end of the season, Seiki went to his labratory where he kept his captives in Radiant Garden, and found a note from Pika notifiying him of plans for a season 3. Seiki then restored his captives to their original selves and erased their memory of their time in captivity. As this occured, Seiki gained control over the darkness within him, yet the potential for him to turn evil once more remains. Season 3 shakes up the formula by completely abandoning the "game show" formula for something different. Players from the first two seasons show up to Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom, claiming they all got letters from HIR, the host from season 1 who had been missing. But before they can meet him, a UFO shows up and abducts all of them. They are transported deep into outer space, into the uncharted Phylax Nebula. Their kidnapper appears as a disembodied, male, Slavic voice who communicates to them through a variety of gadgetry. The voice reveals he has taken all the players hostage and wants to test them for an unknown reason. Through slips of the tongue, it is revealed that their kidnapper is named Antastom, and that he is a new villain looking to somehow make his mark on the universe. As Antastom teleports the players to different planets to have them partake in his tests, they learn he is connected to G-Enterprises, an energy and weapons production corporation that sponsored the first season. They are then forced to fight the Yellow Devil from the Mega Man franchise. Season 1: Season 1 was hosted by HIR. The flavor text set up the game like a traditional game show. It was set on a Bowser's secret private island with elimination ceremonies held at "The Temple of the Shrine of the Silver Monkey," which HIR states is a homage to "Legends of the Hidden Temple," one of his favorite game shows as a kid. In the flavor text, HIR had three extra characters in the flavor text. The most prominent of which being Zip Toad, from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, who appeared through most of the last half of the season in an effort to boost the show's ratings. The others being Sgt. Bringsda Payne whom he added for laughs, and King Boo from the Mario franchise whom he used to conduct a spooky-themed challenge. HIR utilized rewards in the challenges. They ranged from small items like the Incapacitator, which would knock a player out of the game for a day, to large, potentinally game-breaking items like the Prankster Urn, which enabled the user to single-handedly decide on someone to banish. The season started with Team EC winning two consecutive challenges, but momentum soon swung in Team FS's direction as they went on to win 4 out of the remaining 5 team challenges. In doing so, they received powerful items like the Prankster Urn and Time Tunneler. The one challenge they lost was a result of DragonCamo using The Magic Eraser, an item which could subtract points from their score. It was given to him as a result of a mistake made by HIR. This allowed Team EC to win the Rocket Wisp, which could send an opponent to join their team. Upon losing the final team challenge, they used it to send over DummyZ and banish him, ensuring that they would have more people than Team FS for the merge. In spite of this, a strong showing by CommanderGame made it seem as though a member of Team FS would emerge victorious. However, DragonCamo used an item he had won early in the game, the Ring of Mediocre Power, to avoid being banished while in the Final 3. He went on to win the ensuing challenge, sent CommanderGame home, and then steamrolled over SPARXisAWESOME to victory. Teams: Flaming Spyros: *King_Pika *Prextail202 *SPARXisAWESOME (Runner up) *Hot Dog 542 (Resigned Day 2) *Vincentkoopa *DummyZ (Replaced Hot Dog 542) *HotDogAndZap (HDAZ) *CommanderGame (Joined Day 4) Electrifying Cynders: *Seiki *DragonCamo (Winner) *crystalhero37 *BrutalBash101 *Eevee88 *Bravo101 *Skylanders Fan *DummyZ (Briefly, he was team-swapped Day 7 and banished that night) Season 1 was the First Season to include Flavor Text.Banishment Ceremonies take place each Night.Do note that I will only include Banishment Ceremonies , as there is too much flavor text between ceremonies.If you want to read those, simply look at Pages 1-60 of the Topic 1st Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 1) 2nd Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 2) 3rd Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 3) 4th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 4) 5th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 5) 6th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 6) 7th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 7) Note: Prior to the banishment ceremony, DummyZ was transferred to the EC's due to the Rocket Wisp. 8th Banishment Ceremony crystalhero37 Drops Out of the Game (Almost-Night 9) 9th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 9) King_Pika Volunteers to be Eleminated during Tie-Break (Day/Night 9) 10th Banishment Ceremony (Day/Night 10) 11th Banishment Ceremony- Final Banishment. (Day/Night 11) 12th Banishment Ceremony- The Real Final Banishment (Day/Night 12) Winner of Survivor: Dark Spyro Season 1 & Credits. Season 1 TXT Dump Part 1 Note: DO NOT READ THIS BEFORE HAVING READ ALL FLAVOR TEXT.IT WILL SPOIL THE WHOLE SEASON OTHERWISE. Season 1 TXT Dump Part 2 Note: Same as above. Season 2: Seiki hosted season 2, with King_Pika as his assitant. Season 2 was highly Kingdom Hearts themed. It took place in Traverse Town with every reward and many eliminations with Kingdom Hearts. Rewards were Keyblade, Second-Chance, Teleport, and housing situation. In the flavor text, King_Pika crossdressed in nearly every challenge, Seiki going as far as even referring to him as "Kim Possible" in several instances. Despite having no evidence and denies from both parties, Seiki accused King_Pika of cheating by aiding a contestant and eliminated King_Pika; Pika therefore didn't participate in the final 2 days of the season. Each elimination was done in a unique way with each contestant incapitated, some frozen in ice/time, or turned into a life size playing card. King_Pika was the only one who's elimination was actual death. In the end Bravo won. However, through the flavor text, Bravo was eliminated as well, making Seiki a non-canon winner. On the side, with no support from any participating party, DragonCamo made eliminations for each person, including King_Pika, in a Hunger Games style as if all contestants were playing the Hunger Games. This season yeilded mixed feelings regarding the amount of time it took. Prior to its beginning, it was thought it would take a long time due to the host's busy schedule, yet when it began it was noted that the season went by very fast with 3 eliminations occuring within 24 hours and in a few other instances 2 eliminations within the same time. Each elimination was done in two parts to draw out suspense. The first part involved flavor text and revealed the bottom two concluding with flavor music. A short time later, a second post was made which provided the full elimination results. Teams: Swarming Heartless: *somePerson (Runner up) *Bravo101 (Winner) *TorchSheep *Sleepy0429 *Underian *slambam104 Wandering Nobodies: *parisruelz12 (Switched teams Day 4) *RandOM *Mrmorrises *Ash Starkindle *Hot Dog 542 *Padfoot74 Day 1 Intro / Day 1 Results / Night 1 Elimination Tease / Night 1 Elimination Day 2 Intro / Day 2 Results / Night 2 Elimination Tease / Night 2 Elimination Day 3 Intro / Day 3 Results / Night 3 Elimination Tease / Night 3 Elimination Day 4 Intro / Day 4 Results / Night 4 Elimination Tease / Night 4 Elimination Day 5 Intro / Day 5 Results / Night 5 Elimination Tease / Night 5 Elimination Day 6 Intro / Day 6 Results / Night 6 Elimination Tease / Night 6 Elimination Day 7 Intro / Day 7 Results / Night 7 Elimination Tease / Night 7 Elimination Day 8 Intro / Day 8 Results / Night 8 Elimination Tease / Night 8 Elimination Day 9 Intro / Day 9 Results / Night 9 Elimination Tease / Night 9 Elimination Day 10 Intro / Day 10 Results / Night 10 Elimination Tease / Night 10 Elimination Day 11 Intro / Day 11 Results / Night 11 Elimination Tease / Night 11 Elimination End Game Text / Credits Part 1 / Post Game Text / Credits Part 2 Season 3 Season 3 was brought together by King_Pika as an all-star season brigning back the top 9 contestants of each of the first 2 seasons. HIR was brought back as host. In stark contrast to the first two seasons, HIR abandons the "game show" formula for the flavor text in favor of a narrative. The challenges are completely independent of the story. The would-be competitiors are kidnapped by an unknown being and forced, under threat of death, to partake in a series of tests. While these are conducted like normal challenges, in the flavor text they appear as various threatening situations, such as escaping a barren planet, building a teleporter, weight-lifting, and fighting a gooey monster. Instead of banishment ceremonies, the kidnapper would read the minds of his hostages, and blast the person they found weakest into outer space, apparently killing them. As the challenges go on, the players learn bits and pieces about their kidnapper. He is named Antastom, and is a new evil villain with an unknown agenda. Prior to the season, a few veterans from the first season expressed confidence in their chances of success as they were familiar with HIR's style of questioning, while season 2 players were not. This was quickly proven to be untrue, as the season 2 players won the first two challenges back-to-back. The season 1 players got their act together and then won the next two challenges. The fifth challenge ended up a draw, and HIR startled everyone when he annnounced that the day would not end in an elimination, but with one player from each team switching sides. Underian and King_Pika were picked for this. The season 2 players then went onto win the next challenge. Also unlike the previous seasons, HIR has not publicly disclosed any information about the rewards given. Teams: Team Phantom: (Season 1) *DragonCamo *Seiki *SPARXisAWESOME *crystalhero37 *King_Pika *HotDogAndZap (HDAZ) *CommanderGame *BrutalBash101 *DummyZ *Underian (Team Swapped Day 5) Team Specter: (Season 2) *Bravo101 *slambam104 *somePerson *RandOM *Ash Starkindle *Hot Dog 542 *Underian *parisruelz12 *Mrmorrises *King_Pika (Team Swapped Day 5) Every season has it's Flavor Text.Season 3 is no exception..Below are the links to each one of the FT, so you can know who was eleminated when, who won, who lost, and be able to read all the fun dialogue! Day 0 Flavor Text (Pre-Game) / Day 0 Flavor Text (Pre-Game Part 2) Day 1 Challenge Results / Night 1 Banishment Ceremony Day 2 Challenge Results / Night 2 Banishment Ceremony Day 3 Challenge Results / Night 3 Banishment Ceremony Day 4 Challenge Results / Night 4 Banishment Ceremony Day 5 Challenge Results / Night 5 Transferring Ceremony Day 6 Challenge Results / Night 6 Banishment Ceremony Day 7 Challenge Results / Night 7 Banishment Ceremony Note: Night 5 is a transferring ceremony due to a tie.Read the Flavor Text to know what I'm talking about. Season 4: King_Pika acted as host for the upcoming fourth season. It has been said to have a Digimon theme with the teams being Digital Champions and Power Players. It will take place in the Digital World on File Island. Teams: Digital Champions: *Troll Slug *Chained Skull *Cynderluv8801 *Bash24 *Sleepy0429 Power Players *joerox123 *Paddyfitz *awesomerockets *Will171717 Category:Forums Category:Games